Shafted Cinematic Glitch
The Shafted Cinematic Glitch refers to two separate cutscene glitches occurring in Halo: Combat Evolved's Campaign level The Silent Cartographer and one in the level Assault on the Control Room. The first glitch sometimes causes the mysterious deaths of Marines; the second allows players to kill John-117 and trigger a cutscene at the same time. The third one's effect is similar to the second one's effect. Instructions Play through the level and deactivate the Security System. Go to the place where the Cartographer is held, and ram a Warthog through the door where there is a cutscene involving a Zealot. Do this without playing the cutscene, and make sure that the Warthog is fully in the tunnel. Now turn right to the drop and drive. Results Several odd phenomena can result during the cutscene. #Your Warthog will still be at the same position, nothing special. This is the most common outcome. #Your Warthog and Marines (if any) will disappear from the cutscene. After the cutscene, look off the edge. The Warthog and now-dead Marines should be at the bottom. #Also very rarely the Warthog may actually run over the Chief in the cutscene and kill him. Alternate method This one requires a lot of patience, and it may require a Rocket launcher. Stand just before the spot that activates the cutscene. Walk forward and kill yourself. If done correctly, the cutscene will play and everything will happen normally, but when the game shows the part where the Master Chief walks towards the edge, the Chief will continue to lie on the floor; when he kicks the debris down, he will just stand there, looking forward, and the stone will fly down by itself. Assault on the Control Room One cinematic glitch also occurs on the level Assault on the Control Room. Get to the end of the level in a Ghost, Warthog, or Banshee. Before you open the final door, position your vehicle in the center of the hallway, with only a little bit of room between the door and you. Now open the door, and drive your vehicle forward. If you did it correctly, the cutscene should start, but the vehicle should appear in the cutscene and keep accelerating. If the vehicle was fast enough, it should splatter the Chief and kill him. Though you still hear dialogue, whenever the Chief is supposed to appear on screen, he will not be standing there. Alternately, you can also lure an enemy Banshee into the control room for similar results. When you first reach the snow bridge, leave the two banshees intact and let the elites board them and take off. Proceed through the level and eliminate all of the enemies on the pyramid and inside the tunnel. DO NOT OPEN THE FINAL BLAST DOOR. Instead, go back outside and stand on the left side at the top of the pyramid where either of the banshees can spot you. Let them fly forward and shoot at you and eventually they'll fly into that little cove. Slowly proceed deeper into the tunnel and continue the cat and mouse game until you reach the final door. Make sure the banshee is close enough to the door and activate the switch. If you're lucky, the cutscene will activate and the banshee will run into the chief and fly into the control room. If it stays long enough for Cortana's hologram to activate, the Banshee will also attempt to shoot her and potentially ram her, which will send her flying off the screen. (Note: Having a ghost makes the luring a lot easier to survive.) The Maw One cinematic glitch occurs on The Maw. When you reach the end of the level where you are required to exit the warthog and make your way to the longsword fighter on foot, if you have a rocket launcher you can blow yourself up just as you reach the point where the screen fades to white and the cutscene starts. The result is that when you kill yourself, the third person flying camera from when death has been inflicted upon the player will fly over to, and become, the cutscene camera. You will, however, respawn to your last check point after the few seconds required. Another glitch could possibly be achieved (I have not tried yet) by following these steps and instead of killing yourself, it could be possible to achieve killing the master chief during the cinematic and/or the chasing flood such as with a frag or rocket. Category:Halo: Combat Evolved Glitches